


Mites are Yucky

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Baby!Gabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Gabriel, Big Brother!Lucifer, Big Brother!Michael, Curious Gabriel, Flying, Gabriel being adorable, Lucifer being the most adoring big brother ever, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's grooming Lucifer free of astral mites after a flight. Gabriel gets curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mites are Yucky

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I WAS HOSTING LUCIFER WEEKENDS ON MY BLOG AND I GOT A CRAP TON OF BABY!GABRIEL AND BIG BROTHER!LUCIFER AND I'M NOW SHARING THEM. 
> 
> This one was from my Kermit!Anon: "Fledgling Gabriel who can't fly yet watching Michael pull astral mites off Lucifer's wings after a long flight. Curious, he picks one off a primary feather and eats it, and promptly spits it out in disgust while Lulu and Micha laugh"

Gabriel sat next to Lucifer’ head, a fallen feather in his mouth, watching Michael pull astral mites off of Lucifer’s wings. He had just been out flying for _hours,_ resetting his path for when he has to herald the morning, and there were astral mites _all over_ his dusty rose feathers. Lucifer, for his part, was enjoying the grooming, and was resting his head comfortably on his forearms, giving soft sighs of pleasure. Michael’s dark brow was furrowed in concentration as mite after mite was removed. The mites were nigh on impossible to see, their pearl white bodies blending in with the dusty rose pink of the Morningstar’s wings. 

“I hate doing this,” Michael grumbled. “Why are there _so many??_ Did you fly into the ionsphere again?” 

Lucifer coughed. 

“ _Luce!”  
_

“There was a hurricane! I had to avoid it _somehow._ Otherwise my feathers would’ve been completely destroyed!” 

Michael sighed, taking another mite from it’s spot on Lucifer’s pink wing. 

Gabriel spied a mite and he leaned over to gently pull it off, the fallen feather in his mouth. 

“Watcha doin’, Gabe?” Lucifer hummed, watching his baby brother. 

Gabriel regarded the mite as the mite regarded him. He removed the feather from his mouth and promptly ate the mite. 

Lucifer and Michael laughed as the now dead mite went _flying_ out of Gabriel’s mouth as he spat it out in disgust, the dead insect flying far away from Michael’s giant bed. 

“YUCK!” he declared. 

“Yes, Gabe,” Lucifer chuckled. “Yuck indeed. They don’t taste good, brother.” 

“No, they certainly don’t,” Michael agreed, picking more mites out of his brother’s wings while laughing at the baby’s antics. 

Gabriel huffed at his brothers and sulkily chewed on his feather. 

“Aww, Gabe,” Lucifer cooed, bringing his baby brother closer and covering his face in kisses. “We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to laugh.” 

“Lulu ‘n’ Micha promi’e?” Gabriel asked, his eyes wide open in curiosity. 

“We promise, little one,” Michael rumbled, leaning over to peck Gabriel’s cheek, then Lucifer’s. “Stop flying into the ionsphere.” 

“Yes, Micha,” Lucifer grinned. 

Gabriel laughed in delight as Michael pulled on Lucifer’s feathers firmly, making him squawk.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
